Wicked New Directions
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: Crossover* Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero transfer to McKinley and are interested in joining the Glee club. Chaos and drama is sure to happen. (Not under crossovers because it doesn't seem people look there often).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You're probably wondering why this isn't under crossovers, but it seems like that not many people look. Anyway, sorry if Elphaba is a bit OOC, Shelby will probably be making regular appearances (because she is amazing), and this is before Rachel, Kurt, and Finn Etc. graduate. Only Fiyero, Elphaba, and Glinda will be in this story from Oz, POV may change.  
On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own ****nothing**** of either Wicked or Glee. **

Elphaba shifted her messenger bag as she looked up at the extracurricular board in front of her. This new school was welcoming enough, well for her standards anyway, and it was a breeze for Fiyero and Glinda socially wise, but the academics were easy and she was searching for something else to do and had her eyes set on the Glee Club when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find a boy about, maybe 5'8 or 5'10 with brown hair and a maroon scarf looking at her.

"Hi, my name's Kurt Hummel, you're Elphaba right? You seem interested in the Glee Club; it's a lot of fun you should join."

The boy smiled at her and she was stunned for a moment at the fact he wasn't staring at her skin or just talking to her to make a snide remark.

"Hey, yea that's me, you won't forget," she motioned to her skin, "and I think I will, I mean it looks interesting. Since it's starting now… would you mind showing me where it is?"

"Sure, follow me!" He led her down the hall and turned into a room that was already filled with people. She made a quick head count of 16 people, Fiyero and Glinda included. They were sitting next to a girl with short blonde hair and green eyes and a guy with what Elphaba would identify as a Mohawk.  
The man up front who was obviously the teacher turned around to Kurt.

"Oh you made it Kurt, take a seat we were just discussing this week's theme, Ms. Shelby Corcoran is here to help us out like she promised." Mr. Schue said than he looked behind him at the person with him, feeling guilty that all he could do was stare.

"Introduce your friend too." He finally said while writing WICKED on the board hastily.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Elphaba stepped forward and to introduce herself,  
"My name is Elphaba and yes I am green, let's not make a mess out of this."

"Hi, Elphie!" Squealed Glinda in her seat as she waved to her while Fiyero made an attempt to calm her down.

A girl in the back was the next to speak, "Hi, _Elphaba_, my name is Rachel Berry. I understand you probably like Broadway too, but don't you think you and your friends," she cast a glance and Fiyero and Glinda, "went a bit overboard on trying to please Mr. Schue with this week's theme and to get in?"

"What are you talking about?" Elphaba asked, out of all the times she ever read books about old theater she'd never heard of Broadway.

"You're kidding, right?" Rachel said but was quickly cut off by Shelby.

"That's enough Rachel." They exchanged glares for a moment and Elphaba heard Rachel mutter faintly, 'She was never there to be my mom why start now.'

If Shelby heard her she displayed no sign of it and turned to Elphaba and reached out for a handshake.

"Have I met you before?"

"I was going to ask the same thing." Elphaba replied with a shake of her head before sitting down next to Glinda in the seat she made for her.

"Well, if we can finally start I want to carry on with our guests suggestion for this week's theme, Wicked as we decided yesterday." Schuester said. "And for a welcome why don't we have our two new girls sing something from it."

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest that she insisted on hearing the others first but Glinda replied first.

"We'd love to! But, uh we might need the sheet music." Glinda bounced up out of her seat and pulled Elphaba along by the wrist till they were standing in front of Will and he handed them music for a song called, 'For Good,' "I'll take this part." Glinda said pointing to the first verse.

"I've heard it said that people come into our lives,  
for a reason bringing something we must learn,  
and we are led to those who help us most to grow,  
if we let them and we help them in return,  
well, I don't know if I believe that's true,  
but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun,  
like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood,  
who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But, because I knew you I have been changed for good."

Glinda started, her voice matching the perfect pitch so even Rachel was in awe and Elphaba joined in for her part.

"It well may be that we will never meet again,  
in this lifetime so let me say before we part  
so much of me is made of what I learned from you  
you'll be with me like a handprint on my heart  
and now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine by being my friend...  
Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea  
like a seed dropped by a sky  
bird in a distant Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you I have been changed for good."

The ways their voices matched and harmonized together were perfect for the parts. Slowly the room filled with applaud and laughter.

"Welcome to the Glee club!" Mr. Schue smiled.

**So, how was it- worth continuing? If it's anything next update Fiyero will probably sing so… yea. **

**Elphie your WWW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is for Happy3611 for being so patient and persistent, I'm so sorry it took so long! D: I'm a horrendible person, as Glinda would put it. I'm making Norbert (Fiyero) a Glee OC :O! His name is Nathan Kinsley, which took a VERY long time to come up with =_= Connection- Will went to school with him; Nathan became a very successful singer and is still in contact with Will. **

"Well, that was certainly good, but I bet Shelby and me could do better!" A voice piped up from the door way when the applause died down. Everyone turned around to look at the newcomer, a short, blonde girl stood in the doorway.

"It's actually, 'Shelby and I'." Elphaba and Shelby corrected at the same time. "Well, isn't it April Rhodes, what are you doing here?" Shelby continued.

"Well, I was dropping by when I heard two _verrrryyyy _interesting people singing a song from one of my favorite musical." She said dropping into an empty seat at the back of the room next to Shelby.

Elphaba and Glinda looked at each other and laughed, taking their seats again.

"Well I'll say, but I want to hear _him _sing." Someone else said from the doorway, pointing at Fiyero looking over a pair of sunglasses. All eyes in the room turned to the figure.

"Nathan, it's good to see you!" Mr. Schue said walking forward to shake his hand. Nathan gave him a lopsided grin. "I still want hear him sing." He insisted. Will turned to Fiyero.

"Are you up for it?"

Fiyero gave a groan. "Sure." He grabbed the sheet music and started to sing in a monotone,

"The trouble with schools is,  
They always try to teach the wrong lessons…"

"No, no, NO!" Nathan said waving his arms, frantically trying to stop him. "Unacceptable, I KNOW you can sing better by _looking_ at you."

Elphaba looked on in interest as she watched Nathan drag Fiyero into the hallway, telling him how to sing it. They came back in the room with Fiyero casting a reluctant look at Nathan, who gave him a gesture to go on.

"The trouble with schools is,  
They always try to teach the wrong lessons  
Believe me, I've been kicked out of them to know.  
They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow  
But I say: why invite stress in?  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live "the unexamined life":

Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can sluff it off as I do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through…"

Fiyero ended, his voice sinking into the silence of the room, several of the girls swooned, earning an eye roll from Elphaba.

"That was brilliant young man! Now what are your names, you and you friends?" Nathan said, glancing and Elphaba, his eyes stopping on her then turning back to Fiyero.

"Well, I'm Fiyero, this is Glinda, and this is Elphaba."

Nathan stuck out a hand to both Glinda and Elphaba, who each took it. "Nice to meet you, and you Fiyero."

"Well I think we've come to an agreement."

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"We're going to have to welcome our newest members of the Glee club, right Will?" Shelby said, stepping forward from the back.

"Of course, great to have you guys here!"

…**I hate this chapters ending… and it was short D:**

**Elphie your WWW**


End file.
